Like a cat
by Lucas Ryouta
Summary: 'Tetsuro se da cuenta de cómo Kenma observa a Hinata Shouyo: una mirada diferente que sin duda significa que ese chico le ha parecido interesante. No obstante Kuroo decide intervenir un poco, de alguna manera no le hace mucha gracia ese comportamiento.' (TetsuroxKozume)


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos sino de Haruichi Furudate, no hay ánimos de lucro y mala fe. **

**Advertencias: Posible OOC, no hay beta y lo ha escrito su servidor. **

* * *

**Like a cat**

**.**

Tetsuro se da cuenta de cómo Kenma observa a Hinata Shouyo: una mirada diferente que sin duda significa que ese chico le ha parecido interesante. Lo que no sabe el más bajito (o al menos no ha prestado la atención necesaria a su equipo por estar viendo de lejos al atacante) es que a todos les ha sorprendido el cuervo bebé. La actuación que tuvo en el transcurso del partido dio una conclusión referente a su evolución inesperada. Extendió sus alas queriendo aprender a volar.

Kozume cuán felino curioso ante un objeto brillante se propone saltar más alto sin importarle caer de pie repetidas veces hasta alcanzarlo.

No obstante Kuroo decide intervenir un poco, de alguna manera no le hace mucha gracia ese comportamiento. Si había una palabra para describir lo que estaba sintiendo ésta sería _''celos.''_

Celos porque ni a él que lo conoce desde antes le dedicó tanto interés, y de repente Kenma le llama por su nombre a un chico novato del volleyball por casualidad, sin importar que en su caso se tardó mucho tiempo en tomar esa misma confianza. Temía que _'el cerebro'_ comenzara a emitir oxitocina.

Además no le importaba ser muy obvio porque desde el otro lado se percibía un aura tan negra como su cabello -proveniente del setter de Karasuno-, específicamente cada vez que notaba a Kenma y Hinata cruzar sus miradas. Tetsuro sonríe de lado al saber que no es el único.

Ese día Nekoma y Karasuno se proclamaron eternos rivales.

''Algún día'' tendrán esa batalla del basurero ansiada por cada miembro, Kenma sabe que será en menos de lo esperado, el Rey de la cancha también. Daichi no se preocupa mucho porque como capitán necesita colocar el orden y si por orden se iban entonces necesitaban ver su próximo objetivo antes que nada. Mera práctica, el marcador final fue inminente. Eso sí... los ánimos se levantaron hasta surcar los cielos. Pronto vendría la revancha.

El atardecer es nublado, la tintura del cielo entre rosado y púrpura. Yamamoto es el último en despedirse ya que toma rumbo diferente al de ellos. Una vez los dos solos Kuroo se da la libertad en tomar la mano de Kozume; él no le dice nada y sigue caminando a la par de su amigo porque siempre ha sido así. Desde que tiene memoria entrelazan sus dígitos al caminar apenas están solos. Al joven de ojos ámbar no le molesta en lo absoluto porque se trata de Kuroo y al bloqueador le llena su calidez. Le recuerda que Kenma está vivo.

No necesitan decirse algo porque ya lo saben, simplemente llegan a la casa más cercana. Generalmente a la de Tetsuro.

Los rubios cabellos le provocaron cosquillas en el rostro, no evitó pensar que la cabellera negra le sentaba mejor. Contrastaba con sus ojos haciéndolos brillar más, como los de un gato negro. Sin embargo sigue tomándolo de la cintura, acurrucando más el rostro en el espacio que había entre su hombro y cuello. Le gustaba estar así con Kenma, siempre juntos aunque tuviera ese molesto celular en la mano incluso en su presencia. Kuroo comienza a jugar con la cuerda de la sudadera contraria, llamando así la atención del menor.

–Has estado muy callado. –Comentó el setter de Nekoma sin apartar la vista del móvil.

Tetsuro rió. –Al menos veo que sí has estado pendiente de lo que sucede a tu alrededor.

Kenma no entendió a lo que se refería, quizá su amigo de la infancia tenía ratones en la cabeza o algo por el estilo, a veces no le encontraba sentido sus argumentos. –No es como si me interesara mucho.

Es verdad que le da igual el volleyball... pero ¿Acaso no había cambiado de opinión al conocer a Hinata Shouyo? –Mientes. –Lo dice como si lo afirmara, ergo, Kozume baja su teléfono celular y centra sus ojos en los orbes negros del más alto. –Estuviste muy concentrado en el atacante de Karasuno.

– ¿Te preocupa?

–He. Algo así, nunca me has visto con esa retenencia.

Kenma se queda callado, desvía la mirada hacia un punto ciego de la habitación tratando de buscar las palabras para expresarse adecuadamente sin sonar embarazoso. En verdad Kuroo era un paranoico detrás de una obstinada apariencia. Se siente -a su manera- afortunado de saber su verdadera personalidad, la cual no cambia mucho; sigue siendo un juguetón retador que lucha por conseguir lo que quiere fuera de ser arrogante. A eso se le añadía una pizca de cariño, listo. El cual se deja entrever cuando le toma de la barbilla y besa sus labios suavemente. No es la primera vez que lo hacen, tampoco es una sensación nueva que le hace sonrojar como a una chiquilla enamorada y mucho menos le molesta; es agradable. Kozume corresponde a su torpe manera posando sus manos en el pecho contrario, aferrado a su camiseta negra mientras los roces se tornan febriles al transcurrir de los segundos.

Tetsuro se separa no mucho tiempo después, necesitaba oxígeno y seguramente su amigo tenía algo que decir. Pero éste entreabre los labios y luego los vuelve a cerrar. Era como un pequeño gatito así que le dejó respirar a gusto. Tampoco quería presionarlo.

El setter acurrucó su cabeza en donde momentos atrás tuvo las manos. –Se me hace absurdo que te preocupes por Shouyo.

– ¿Absurdo? –Tras eso chasqueó la lengua. –Te he visto, Kenma.

_No entiendes._ –Y yo te he visto a ti.

El corazón de Kuroo dio un vuelco repentino. Si bien el casaca cinco de Nekoma lo decía con su usual tono de voz desganado, sin dejar de ser sincero. Y el de hebras negras supo interpretarlo; jamás se había sentido tan estúpido... pues mientras se proponía a vigilar Kozume Kenma (más bien a las personas que se le acercaban) no se dio cuenta que en realidad terminaba centrando sus ojos negros en el entorno de éste. No en su amigo. ¿Qué iba a saber él? Nunca se fijó en ese brillo apenas perceptible que los ojos contrarios emitían cada vez que se separaban de un beso. Ahora que ha comprendido se da una palmada en la frente y abraza con fuerza el cuerpo del menor.

–Entonces ¿No debo preocuparme por Hinata Shouyo?

–Claro que sí. –Afirmó con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. –Cuando volvamos a jugar contra Karasuno.

Cierto. A la próxima afilaría sus garras… como un gato intentando cazar.

* * *

_Es mi primer fanfic de Haikyuu! recientemente he estado leyendo el manga y me ha atrapado por completo. No se sorprendan si de mi parte ven Kuroo x Todos, se ha convertido en mi segundo 'crush' después de Tobio. En fin, se siente de la mierda no tener con quien fanboyear sobre este fandom. _


End file.
